Rito
The Rito (Hylian: ) or "Bird People" are a race of bird-like humanoids in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Their main habitat is on Dragon Roost Island, an island on the Great Sea. They have a tribal elder, with numerous followers and elaborately dressed guards. No Rito is born with wings, and must visit the tribes' guardian, the great dragon Valoo, to receive one of his scales which enables them to grow wings. It is a coming of age ceremony of the Rito, to journey to the great Valoo to receive their scale. Children without wings are called Fledglings. Rito are viewed upon by outsiders somewhat dubiously. Some have an inexplicable bigotry directed towards them, perhaps out of jealousy. Still, Rito are widely accepted as mail carriers, as only they can traverse the seas without cumbersome ships. Rito are capable of flying quickly, and full-grown members can carry humans for a short time. The Rito may be inspired by the Watarara race in one of the ''Zelda'' manga, generally considered not to be canon. These people were more like giant birds than humans, but had a similar gaining of wings past a certain age and the same chieftain leadership structure. Rito resemble condors, and seem to have some relation with the Andean culture: males have dark skin and the main theme of the Dragon Roost Island contains some Andean instruments such as zampoña (aka pan pipes) and charango. History According to Medli the Rito were once without wings, and had to use Grappling Hooks to climb Dragon Roost Island. It was through the sky spirit Valoo that they were allowed to use his magic scales to grow wings and fly. Using their wings the Rito became known throughout the great sea as mail carriers delivering mail to people across the scattered island without fear of the monsters that lurked in the waters below. One day a Rito named Quill was delivering mail to Outset Island when he saw a large bird, the Helmaroc King, carrying a girl to a nearby forest. He discovered that the bird had dropped the girl into the forest, but taken another young girl form the island. He found that the girl's brother Link wanted to go and save her, but the girl that had originally been captured named Tetra did not allow it. Quill however convinced her to take Link to the Forsaken Fortress to save her from the monsters grasp. A few days later Quill was surprised to find Link on Dragon Roost Island, his homeland. Having failed to save his sister Link had come to the island in search of Din's Pearl on his quest to save his sister. Link learns that Prince Komali has Din's Pearl, but is unwilling to relinquish it. Prince Komali is of the age that members of the Rito tribe traditionally climb to the top of Dragon Roost to get a scale from Valoo, which allows a Rito to grow wings. However, Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable and Prince Komali is fearful to attempt the journey. He agrees to give Link the pearl if Link can reach Valoo. With the help of Medli, a member of the Rito tribe, Link makes his way to Valoo and defeats the monster that had been upsetting the dragon, earning Din's Pearl and Komali's respect. Biology Rito are humanoid, bird-like creatures. They are a mix of human and animal biological characteristics, with very distinctive traits. The Rito appear to be covered by dark shaded skin or feathers. Most Rito have red colored eyes, inspiring the theory that they have descended from Sheikah. They, like many other races in the series, have pointed ears. The Rito have bird-like feet as well, though oddly without talons. Rito also have some sort of beak where a human's nose would be found, though the shape and size of this beak varies through different Rito. Unlike normal birds this beak appears to be only used for smelling, and cannot be used as a mouth, the Rito have a more human-like mouth below this beak. Throughout a young Rito's childhood he or she is called a Fledgling and is flightless without any wings. After a child reaches a certain age they can only receive their wings after they retrieve a scale from the dragon Valoo. Their wings are unique in that they protrude from their forearms, similar to where a Zora's fins would be. These have an appearance similar to the sleeves of a cloak when the Rito is not in flight. Most Rito are able to fly over a great distance, but some like Medli have trouble flying for long periods of time. This is likely due to inexperience at flying, however. Like humans, Rito's heads are covered by hair that are of different colors and lengths for each person. Most male's however seem to have white colored hair, even at a young age. Government and economy The Rito appear to be ruled some kind of monarchy style chiefdom. The ruler of the Rito is always a chieftain who oversees everything happening on the island. His son is holds the title of prince, and will eventually become the chieftain of the tribe (although since Komali is the current Rito Chieftains only child it remains to be seen if there could be a female chieftain, or who the chieftain would be there were multiple children). His rule is also assisted by several guards and other assistants who live on the island to help him and his people. Given there ability to quickly and safely travel between islands the Rito have become the foremost postmen throughout the Great Sea. Most Rito appear to be employed as mail carriers or other jobs related to the postal service. Even though most of them appear to be employed this way, there still appears to be a shortage of staff in the service, which sometimes requires temporary help from a non-Rito, such as Link or Baito. Sometimes certain Rito will take a break from their work and fly to the nearby Flight Control Platform for the contest held there (see trivia section below). Culture All known Rito reside on Dragon Roost Island, a large and mountainous island in the northeast portion of the Great Sea. Here the Rito's main settlement is built within a large cavernous area overlooking a small spring in the center of the island. Perched on the peak of the island is the great sky spirit Valoo. Valoo is a spirit in the shape of a large dragon and serves as the guardian deity of the Rito. He is held to the highest of respect by the Rito who have a long line of attendants and caretakers to look after him. The average Rito wears a dark red tunic with a belt around the waist. The tunic is usually rather plain in color, but often has a more colorful lining around the sleeves and collar. Also it is common to see Rito wearing delivery bags as they cannot carry things while using there wings. Some Rito where more elaborate clothing, such as the Police Force who customarily wear white tunics with a blue stripe around the waist. Still others like Medli and the Rito Chieftain can be seen in completely unique clothing, likely due to the special jobs they have on the island. Evolution theories Since Medli reveals that the Rito were once a race without wings it is a common (although not a confirmed or universally believed) theory that the Rito had descended or evolved from another race shown in the series before. Below is a list of some of the most common of these theories. Zora Theory Likely the most common theory, it is possible that the Zoras have evolved into the Rito. The Rito make multiple references to the Zoras. The most convincing is the fact that Medli shares the bloodline of the Zora Earth Sage Laruto, just like how Makar was a Korok, a descendant of the Kokiri like Fado. Also, we see the symbol of the Zora's Sapphire, which is used as the Zora's royal family symbol, in multiple places on the Ritos' home of Dragon Roost Isle. It is even on the clothes worn by some Ritos. It is unknown why this change would have occurred since the Zoras in Oracle of Ages have been shown to be able to live in the sea off the coast of the island of Labrynna. Theories as the why the evolution might take place include the ocean becoming filled with monsters, the lack of fish living in them, or simply because the goddess did not want them to find the old Hyrule sealed under the sea. Regardless, the name similarity between "Rito" and "Princess Ruto" indicates strong evidence for this possibility. Also, in their general physiology Zoras and Ritos have many similarities, like the fact that the Rito have wings that hang down at their elbows, and the Zoras have fins at the same place. The most convincing piece of evidence is that almost every other race is accounted for from Ocarina of Time. The Kokiri became the Koroks, the Gorons the Traveling Merchants, and the Hylians the inhabitants of the various isles. Many things would have changed over the hundreds of years between Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker. Sheikah Theory The Rito have red eyes and pointed ears, the most determining characteristic of the Sheikah. Still, there aren't any people of shadow remaining in Wind Waker. There is a possibility that the Sheikah needed to evolve to survive the Great Flood. Some other facts that support this theory is the similarity of Dragon Roost Island with Death Mountain, if the two are the same mountain, the Sheikah could have traveled from Kakariko Village to this neighborhood mountain. Additionally the dungeon attributed to the Rito is the Earth Temple, that is similar to the Shadow Temple of Ocarina of Time. The most discussed theory of the Rito is their probable evolution from the Zora. Even though there are similarities with the Sheikah, they could be a combination between these two races. Valoo needs to provide them with wings for them to be Rito anyways. Also the Zora sage, Laruto has a harp, an object used by Sheik. The Hookshot that Link finds; thanks to Sheik, is another probable Sheikah item, an object similar to this, in terms of climbing or crossing distances, is the Grappling Hook. Medli says that this one comes from her ancestors. This can be a connection with the Sheikah due the fact that the Zora are not in the habit of ropes or climbing. Gerudo Theory The Gerudo might be implied too, with the exception of Ganondorf, there are nowhere to be seen in The Wind Waker. Theorize starts denoting that all Gerudo have dark tanned skin that all Rito share, with the only exclusion of Medli. Also all Gerudo have protuberant noses that could have evolve into the beaks of the Rito. Other curious facts are that Medli even without the tanned skin she is red haired, the only hair shared by all Gerudo. Additionally the Rito Chieftain is the only one in the Rito race that doesn't have the characteristic red eyes, but rather he posses yellow irises, another aspect only worn by the Gerudo race. Coincidental enough the Gerudo is a race composed only by females and one male is born every one hundred years, the Rito are alike but in this case this bird like race is composed by only males and one female (Medli). If the hundred-years rule is applied to the Rito, then it will mean that Rito's life period surpass the 100 years in order to Komali's Grandmother to teach Medli about the cares of Valoo. Also to counter this theory, seems to coexist the unseen girlfriend of Hoskit but there is never stated her being a Rito; it must be remember that the Gerudo had boyfriends from another races (Hylian). Other theories Additionally, the Rito postman Koboli, has it figurine that says he is descendant of a famous postman. Later installments, which introduced the Wind Tribe, offer alternatives to the Evolution theory. As the Rito did not evolve, growing wings only when Valoo gave them scales. Due to the dragon that lives with them, the red Din's pearl that they guard, and the possibility that the volcano where they dwell is probable Death Mountain, it is also possible that they are descendants of the Gorons, although Gorons appear as salesmen in certain parts of the overworld. Because of this, is easy to suggest evolution, hybridism, coincidences, and much more, making impossible to determine the precise history of their race. Etymology In the Japanese language, the race is known as the "Ri-To". The Japanese word "tori" means bird. Trivia * Rito are known to hold their annual Bird-Man Contest on the Flight Control Platform every year to test which Rito can fly the farthest. Humans may participate as well, as long as they have something to fly with. es:Rito Category:Races * Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters